


A Discussion of Love

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Ke'riel [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conversations, Coriander is lactose intolerant apparently, Friendship, Gen, Love Confessions, One-Sided Attraction, U’riel does crossword puzzles i guess this is canon now, wordcount: 500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Coriander has been avoiding her feelings for U’riel, but she doesn’t want to live that way. U’riel deserves more than that.Shedeserves more than that.





	A Discussion of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I’m writing a script with these assholes and I’ve been thinking about Coriander a lot.

“Hey, U’ri?”

U’riel glanced up from the word search he was poring over, both eyebrows raising.

“Are you alright?” he asked immediately, and Coriander did her best to school her features into something that didn’t resemble a grimace. From the way U’riel only looked _more_ concerned, she was pretty sure it hadn’t worked. “Did they give you regular milk instead of soy?”

“No, no,” she was quick to reassure him. “The drink is fine, it’s just… There’s something I wanted to talk to you about.” _And I want to bring it up before I lose my nerve,_ she didn’t add.

U’riel shut the book of word searches and placed both of his hands atop it primly. If her stomach hadn’t felt so tied up in knots, the slight inclination of his head — _go on—_ might have made her smile.

As it was, Coriander took a deep, calming breath.

“I’m in love with you,” she stated plainly. She watched U’riel’s eyes go wide — _processing_ — and held up one hand before he could answer. “Please, I… just need to get this out, alright?”

A nod. Coriander steeled herself, tried to smile.

“I know you don’t love me… like that. Romantically. And I’m not expecting you to, or asking you to. I know you and Kerhs are together. I don’t really want this to change anything, actually. I just thought you had a right to know.

“I know you love me like a sister,” she continued, and U’riel nodded again, slowly. The smile was less forced as Coriander continued. “I’m okay with that. I can’t stop loving you in a romantic way, U’riel, but I can’t make you love me, either. And shit, baby, I wouldn’t want to. Forcing someone to love me? That sounds… god, that sounds fucked up, doesn’t it?” She took another breath, deep and calming. “We’re adults. And you’re my best friend. I wouldn’t change that for all the money in the world. We can go on being ourselves, whatever that means. You and me? We’re strong. And you deserve honesty, baby. No miscommunication, no lying. I’ve lied to myself for a long time, and I’ve probably lied to you for longer. But that isn’t who I wanna be. I’m in love with you, and you love me like a sister, and that’s enough. Okay?”

U’riel slowly reached across the table to pat Coriander’s hand, and she shakily squeezed his before letting him retract it.

“Thank you for telling me,” he said, and the raw honesty in his tone was reassurance enough that she’d done the right thing by finally, _finally,_ talking to him about this. “You are right. I… love you like a sister. And I do love Kerhs. I am… in love with him.” He looked like he was watching her carefully, so Coriander nodded once for him to continue. He smiled softly. “If you are… alright with that, then I am as well.”

“I am,” she said, and for the first time, she actually meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
